Two Years Later
by BlueCivil
Summary: What happens two years later? Takes place in 1800s but has Modern Lifestyle like clothes, cars, running water, etc!
1. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

Tessa sat on the porch of her new home in Wales, where the sun was shining like in New York, and there was a lake as soon as you walked out back, and the surrounding woods made sounds of birds and squirrels. She stared at the same page of her book, but she wasn't actually thinking. She was thinking about how she got here.

Everything had changed. She lost her brother and was engaged to Jem, who had been cured. Then they found Mortmain and had killed him. Jem's old friend from China, Lee Hai, had come to the institute to visit Jem, and Tessa had walked in on them kissing. The engagement broke off and Tessa and Will still loved each other and got together.

Jessamine was recently let out of the silent city and stripped of her marks. She ran off to Paris, learned French, met a handsome mundane and was never to be seen again. Sometimes she wrote them to tell them how she was doing. Jem and Lee Hai got engaged and moved to Shang Hai. Tessa and Will moved to Wales, and Cecily and Gabriel Lightwood fell in love and bought a house in London. Gideon and Sophie also got married, without an ascension because Sophie was technically a shadowhunter. Charlotte and Henry continue to run the institute and have recently given birth to another Henry.

Tessa realized how much she loved what had happened. She loved Will, who was inside moving boxes, since they just moved in. She set down her book and got up and stretched out her long legs. The weather was so nice. Tessa was wearing short light blue jean shorts and a white flowered blouse.

She walked down the wooden porch steps and onto the grass with her bare feet. She walked to the edge of the lake, right where the dock started, and the cool water ran over her toes. The water was so clear you could see the small fish and sand all the way at the bottom.

Will was up on the second story of their house moving boxes into their bedroom. He was setting one by the window when he saw Tessa standing at he edge of the lake. He finished setting down the box and then ran down the stairs to meet her. He ran through the house to the back door and ran down the porch steps to the edge of the lake.

He was wearing black shorts that touched the ends of his knees and a loose white T-shirt. He came up beside her and wrapped his muscled arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and they both stood and took in the sun and the breeze.

"Isn't it beautiful here," said Will softly.

"Yes, maybe even better than New York," Tessa replied. Then Will got some crazy idea in his head and scooped Tessa into his strong arms. She let out a yelp of surprise and then he started to run down the long dock.

"Will, what are you doing!" she screamed. He just laughed and she could feel the vibrations off his body. They were reaching the end of the dock and weren't slowing down and she finally realized what he was going to do.

"Will, don't you dare," she started but it was too late. Will jumped into the water with her in his arms and the next thing she knew she was underwater. She swam back towards the surface of the water and out into the dazzling sunlight. Will had swum up beside her and was laughing.

"Will!" she laughed. They swum around for a minute splashing each other and then swam back towards the dock. Will lifted himself up first and then he helped Tessa out of the water. When they both turned around they met the green eyes of Gabriel Lightwood. Tessa let out a small gasp and put a hand to her chest, but Will smiled beside her.

Will and Gabriel were actually good friends now, but not as good as Jem and Will. They smiled and shook hands.

"What's going on here?" Tessa asked.

Will turned towards her and said, "You will just have to wait and see." They walked towards the end of the dock and towards the house. They walked up the porch steps and inside and everyone was there.

Cecily, Jem, Lee Hai, Jessamine, John (Jessamine's husband), Charlotte, Henry, and their newborn son, Sophie, Gideon, and their six year old daughter. Tessa let out a happy shriek.

Jem turned towards Will and said, "Don't you know it is bad form to throw ladies of the dock?"

Will laughed and said, "I knew you guys would be here soon and I had to distract her somehow."

Tessa was about to go and hug everyone and then she realized she was dripping wet and probably smelled like lake. She turned towards Will and said, "We should probably get cleaned." Will agreed. Tessa ran upstairs to their room and into the bathroom. She stripped, turned on the shower and got in wash off. Meanwhile Will was showing their guests to their bedrooms. Him and Tessa actually had a rather large house.

Upstairs there were four bedrooms. One for Charlotte and Henry and their child, one for Jem and Lee Hai, one for Gabriel and Cecily, and one for Tessa and Will. Each one had their own bedroom and were all master sized.

There was a single bedroom downstairs that was also master sized with its own bathroom. Jessamine and John occupied this one. John was like Sophie because he had the sight. Then there was the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, and the library. When Will was done showing everyone their rooms they decided to meet in the living room in fifteen minutes.

Will went down his wooden floors to his and Tessa's bedrooms. He waited for her to be done showering and dressing before entering the bathroom. She came out in a white blouse with a light print of light pink flowers. Her hair was blow-dried and went in waves around her shoulders. She wore light blue ripped jean shorts, and was still barefoot.

Will went into the bathroom and showered and dresses and came our wearing different black shorts that reached his knees, and another white T-shirt. Tessa sat up from the bed, which had white silk comforter and pillows. Her skin tone was the exact shade and she looked like and angel to Will.

Will sat beside her and she moved closer to him and they wrapped each other in a hug. Their body heat making them warm and cozy and they felt at home, except for the still unpacked boxes on their pure white carpet.

"So," Tessa said, "What is all this for?"

"Happy eighteenth birthday," murmured Will against her neck. Will raised his head and brought his lips to hers. Her lips were warm and sweet and immediately kissed him back gently. Their lips moved in symmetry with passion and Will's hands ran over the flat of her stomach and then up her sides to her back, and Tessa shivered.

They fell back against the silky white pillows and will lay his body over hers. Tessa hands slid down his neck and down to his chest. They traced the lines of his muscle and Will shuddered and kissed Tessa harder. He bit her bottom lip and she moaned softly against his mouth. He could have kissed her forever, but he pulled away and lifted her up.

He smiled and said, "They are expecting us downstairs, and they walked hand in hand to greet them all.


	2. She Was His

She Was His

The day had been so much fun. Adrianna, Gideon and Sophie's daughter, carried baby Henry around all day outside and ran with him in her arms. The girls cooked up the burgers and salad while the boys finished unpacking boxes. Tessa had forgot how fun it was to be surrounded by her family.

After dinner they all sat outside and talked and laughed and then retired to bed. Will and Tessa walked upstairs. Will went into the bathroom and changed into his nightclothes, which consisted of loose grey sweats and a white T-shirt. Then Tessa changed into her small sweats shorts and a white tank top.

She padded across the floor and sat beside Will on the bed who was watching TV on their new flat screen. He shut it off though once she came in and wrapped an arm around her.

"Thanks for the birthday party," Tessa said and she pecked Will on the lips.

"Anything for you," he said. They sat in silence for a few minutes then Will got up to turn the lights off and walked back over to bed. Tessa got up so he could pull back the white silk sheets and climb in.

She laid her head on his chest and then asked, "Will, why do you love me?"

He seemed surprised by her question, but he was quick to answer. She sat up and so did he before he said, "Well for starters, you are beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her in one fluid motion. "I brighten up as soon as you walk into the room." Then Will moved his lips to her jawbone and planted a few butterfly kisses their.

" You are very sarcastic at appropriate times." Then he dragged his lips up her jawbone to her ear. Tessa was shivering at this point. "That never seizes to make me laugh." Then he kissed her ear.

"You get so excited about books." Then he trailed his lips down to crook of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her as she moaned softly. "I love to talk about them with you." Then he started to kiss the crook of her neck.

"That's another thing. You are really intelligent." Then he kissed her down to her collarbone and Tessa arched her back a little bit. "Your"—he started but Tessa couldn't take it anymore. She pulled his head back and kissed him. It was long and sweet. His lips were warm as he slowly explored the inside of her mouth and bit her lips. When he pulled back her porcelain face was flushed red and her lips were swollen. He looked the same and the color made his eyes stick out.

They slowly lay back onto the bed with his warm body covering hers. Then he kissed her mouth, then her neck, and then her collar bone, and started to go lower. Were they really going to do it Tessa wondered. They had never even seen each other with clothes off before, but she felt like tonight was the night. And she wanted it to be.

Her hands travelled down his back and pulled at the hem of his shirt. He allowed her to slide it off of him. His lips had travelled back up to her collar bone, and she moaned. He started to lift up her shirt, and she was nervous, but it quickly vanished because it was Will. Will who made her heart flutter, Will who made her want to jump up and down and gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Will pulled up the rest of Tessa's shirt, and then her pure white bra. Soon all of their clothes were on the ground, and they connected as one forever. When it was all over they lay intertwined in the sheets. Will held her in a protective embrace and she had her back laid against his chest with her silky brown hair spread around her.

She had no idea what she did to Will. She could be his beginning, and when she was engaged to Jem, she was almost his end. He would love this girl forever and now she was his.

Tessa awoke in the morning feeling in a state of bliss. The silk white sheets were wrapped around her and the morning sunlight fluttered in through the windows, casting light of the room. She turned to face Will, but he wasn't there and she became confused.

But then he walked out of the bathroom, dressed for the day. He wore sweats and a black V-neck T-shirt. He smiled at her and walked over to the bed and lay down beside her.

"Good morning beautiful," he said. She rolled over to him and buried her head in his chest, the thin sheet putting a small layer between him and her naked chest. The sheet however didn't cover her back until it got to the waist. Will wrapped his muscled arms around her slight frame and smiled into her hair.

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly. She had forgotten they had guests and quickly sat up.

"Around eleven-thirty," Will replied as she yawned.

"Oh! I need to get up!" she said. They are all leaving today and I need to say good—

Will cut her off and said, "Don't worry they are all already on their way."

"Wait what! I was going to say goodbye and now I've slept in and been terribly rude," she said worriedly.

"Relax Tessa," said Will. Then he gently pushed her back against the plush pillows. He laid beside her and she snuggled into him, his warmth heating her cold body. Tessa fell back asleep in less than five minutes and he didn't want to let her go so he flipped on the TV. After about and hour Tessa woke up again, and this time for good.

She held the sheets up so they covered her and then pulled the blanket off the end. It was furry and she wrapped it around herself and climbed out of bed She reached down and picked her clothes up off the floor then went into the bathroom to change.

She came out clothed, but with the blanket still wrapped around her shivering form and snuggled close to Will. He realized she was cold and pulled their heavy comforter over them. They watched the movie and laughed and talked. She was his.


End file.
